1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer-readable storage medium having a display control program stored therein, a display control method, a display control system, and a display control apparatus. Specifically, the present invention relates to a computer-readable storage medium having a display control program stored therein, a display control method, a display control apparatus, and a display control system, for controlling an input operation performed on an input section capable of designating a position on a screen of a display section and a display process performed on the display section in accordance with the input operation.
2. Description of the Background Art
In the conventional art (e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-44036 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1)), it is known that one scroll target region is selected from among a plurality of scroll target regions. Patent Document 1 states that a drag operation is detected on the selected scroll target region, the direction and length of the detected drag operation are obtained, and a target image displayed in the scroll target region is scrolled on the basis of the obtained direction and length.
In the conventional art as described in Patent Document 1, when a plurality of contents overlap with each other within the selected scroll target region, even if only one content is intended to be scrolled, another content may be scrolled. Thus, a user cannot perform an intended operation, and hence usability is deteriorated.